


Master and Lover

by morganfir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark Castle, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Power Play, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganfir/pseuds/morganfir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You said you needed a maid for your very large estate."</i>
</p><p><i>“Haven’t you ever heard of a double entendre?”</i> </p><p>A Princess is determined to serve the depraved and salacious needs of her master and lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Lover

A part of her knew exactly what she agreed to.

“You said you needed ‘a maid for your very large estate,’” the Princess argued, bracing her sweaty palm against her quivering stomach. Her eyes were wide, following the strange sorcerer as he slipped into the caquetoire armchair in front of the fire.

He drummed his talons against the wood arm, his eyes dazzling with mischief. “Haven’t you ever heard of a double entendre?”

The Princess faltered as the revelation suddenly dawned on her. She took a step back, her jaw slackened with shock. The imp exploded in a fit of giggles as he watched her eyes dart for an escape.

“There’s no prince charming to save you, dearie,” he crooned, his eyes raking up and down her figure. It was strange, wearing so many layers, yet feeling naked under his licentious gaze. “You’ve been captured by the dragon.”

“My Lord,” she persisted, hopeful that this was only a jest.

He wrinkled his nose and waved his hand. “Tsk, I don’t care for such an title.” He tilted his head aside, thoughtful before he pointed his darkened claw at her. “You may call me Master.”

The Princess gulped, eying the creature with horror. “Master,” she tested out, feeling it slip from her tongue like butter. It stroked something deep in her being, sparking a dark wantonness that no lady should ever feel.

Her breath hitched as his eyes focused on her heaving breasts pulsating against the tight edge of her plunging neckline. There was nothing to confuse her now, the beast wanted her much more than just a maid to dust his trinkets and wash his linens.

“Come here,” he beckoned, waving his hand to floor in front of him.

Her skirt loudly rustled as she timidly heeded his call. She knelt at his feet, keeping her eyes downcast in fear. A shiver shot up her spine when he reached out and captured her chin with his fingertips. Her lips parted, shocked at his warm touch, for she thought him to be cold and coarse. Instead, he grasped her chin with shocking tenderness.

“Will you serve me?”

The Princess lifted her eyes, capturing his fiendish stare with her own. Gazing up at his inhuman eyes, she recognized a wretched loneliness plaguing his heart. It was easy to recognize, especially since she bore the same burden. Her maids would praise how lucky she was to born into royalty, but they were too blinded by her glittering silks and jewels to see the price of lonesomeness she unwillingly paid.

“Master,” she said, letting the word stroke a fire in her belly. Perhaps, the two of them didn’t have to be alone anymore. “I will serve you.”

The Dark One answered her by holding out his hand. The Princess proved her words by placing a small kiss on the back of his hand. While she knew that it was him that wielded the power, she wished to prove that her efforts not performed out of exigency.

“Master,” she paused, lowering her eyes in fear. “If you wish me to call you that, I will, but…”

“But what?” The Dark One inquired, slightly annoyed at her unfinished sentence.

The Princess took a deep breath and gathered her courage. “I’d rather call you lover.”

“Lover?” He scoffed. The Princess thought he’d be cruel to her, for how could a maid like her ever love a beast. Then, he leaned forward and brushed her cheek with his bent knuckles. “Then what should I call you?”

The Princess blushed, hiding her face as she leaned back on her heels. “Anything my lover wishes.”

Leaning back, he drew his arms to the sides of his chair and nosily drummed his fingers against the wood. “For now on, you shall be called Belle.”

Warmth blossomed in her breast as the whispered her new name on her tongue. _Belle_. _Belle. Belle_. He could have named her crude, nasty things to remind her that she was only bought in a deal. Instead, he named her something lovely and kind.

“For your beauty,” he complimented her. “You brave little thing,”

“Would you rather me scared?” Belle inquired, discovering that her new master of hers wasn’t as beastly as everyone claimed would be.

The Dark One leaned forward, grabbing her chin and forcing her to finally meet his eyes. They were dark, filled with desire and want. “I am a man with depraved needs. I wish you to do things that no honorable woman would do.”

Belle sharply inhaled as his words caused her thighs to clench together. Never in her wildest dreams, even in late at night when she touched herself, that she’d desire this type of strange love.

“Well, well, well,” he said, his voice light with humor. “It seems I’m not the only one.”

He kept her from lowering her chin in shame. Just because she desired to be his servant, it didn’t mean a part of her wasn’t still timid and shy at his attention and touch.

“Be true,” he began, his voice steely and cold, “and you will be greatly rewarded.”

Belle immediately knew that he would not tolerate unfaithfulness, but neither shall she.

“And you’ll take no other lover but me,” Belle insisted.

“Foolishly brave Belle.” The Dark One chuckled, clearly amused by her pluck. “Yes, I am yours if you are forever mine.”

 _Mine_. What a delicious thought. Belle’s body hummed in anticipation, knowing that she was standing on the cusp of something great and powerful, a love that would conqueror her whole.

“Stand up,” the Dark One ordered, relaxing into the chair as he motioned her to rise.

With baited breath, Belle pushed herself off the floor and took a few steps back. He was watching her, admiring her like one of his pretty trinkets.

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered, his voice grave.

Belle shivered in sweet anticipation. Very slowly, she lifted her trembling hands and began to pull at the fastenings cleverly hidden behind a fold of smocking. When her finger tugged the last hook, she shivered when the bodice slip from her shoulders and dropped to the floor. It took a few minutes, untying knots and slipping catches before she was only left in her thin chemise.

“Everything,” he commanded, breathing heavy as his eyes raked over her almost naked body.

Belle’s heart was drumming in her chest as she slowly lifted the muslin over her head and dropped it, discarding it like the rest of her clothes. One of her most precious duties as a princess was guarding her chastity like a rare pearl, waiting patiently for the husband her father chose for her. Then, on their wedding night, her body would become his.

Instead, she was willingly giving it to the man she chose, the man that called her Belle.

The cold air kissed her naked skin, peppering her arms with gooseflesh, and made her nipples to harden. Without fear, she dropped her hands to her sides, letting the sorcerer across the room admire her hills and valleys of her body.

“Is that the fashion?” The sorcerer inquired, pointing to the farthingale collapsed in a halo around her feet. “Quite a lot of layers if you ask me. If you shall serve me, you must be more _accessible_.”

With a snap of his fingers, Belle was dressed in a robe made from black organza and trimmed in delicate gold stitches. She’d heard stories that the Dark One spun straw into gold and wondered if he had made these stitches, weaving in his magical gold to adorn her. Maybe she was a trinket for his strange collection, to be admired by afar and only touched by her master's hand. 

The robe had a deep neck, showcasing the curves of her breasts and the dip of her soft stomach. It was translucent, making every detail of her body visible through the gauzy silk.

“You’ll wear that for now on,” he told her, looking pleased at his choice in her wardrobe. “When we’re alone, of course.”

Accessible, that is what he told her, but she wasn’t entirely sure. This was a garment to stir desire. Belle raked her fingers down her cleavage, from collarbone to belly button, and saw him shutter in anticipation in his seat.

“Beautiful,” he praised her again. Yes, her new name fit her well.

The Dark One rose from his chair, crossing the distance between them. Belle gulped, her eyes wide as she knew in her beating heart and in her yearning soul that this was the beginning.

“Undress me,” he ordered, standing in front of her like the regal king and she was the lowly servant.

With an obedient nod, she raised her fingers and began unfastening the buttons of his waistcoat. He could have summoned them away, but instead he chose to watch her delicate fingers work at the leather straps and metal buttons that held his garments together. Her fingers began to slow as she began pulling at the laces of his leather trousers. She could hear his heavy breath in her ears and spotted his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Deeply inhaling, Belle sunk to her knees. Dedicating her mind and fingers, she worked at shedding the leather pants he wore like a second skin.

Belle she hooked her fingers around the edge of her trousers and slowly, ever so slowly, peeled them down his muscular, yet svelte thighs. Her vision was completely filled the sight of his hard, thick, long cock. It sprung from its painful prison, jutting forward and bouncing as he shifted his weight. In a blink of her eyes, the leathers wrinkled around his feet vanished and he was completely naked.

She’d never seen a man before, but knew that one day a member would fill the most intimidate part of her in order for her to do her wifely duties.

“You shall take it in your mouth,” he commanded. Belle’s breath hitched as she felt a pulse between her thighs. His orders didn’t scare her, they stroke the secret desire that she didn’t even realized she harbored, yet it was intimidating. 

“All of it,” he added, reaching out to cover the crown of her head with his scaled palm.

Swallowing down any nervousness or apprehension, she leaned towards his groin and pulled the cock between her soft lips. A guttural groan escaped from his throat as he tightened his fingers in her hair. She slipped the tip of his cock into her mouth, licking it like a sugary treat. He was hot and firm, and tasted like sweat and leather.

“Yes, my lovely Belle,” he hummed, rolling back his head as she ran her tongue down the bottom of his shaft. “Suck me,” he urged her, rolling his hips and forcing his cock deeper into her mouth.

Belle relaxed her jaw, breathing through her nose as his cock pressed at the back of her throat. Her eyes watered as at the girth of having something so ample fill her mouth, but then she felt the wetness dripping down her thighs and moaned in delight. Peeking through her lashes, she spotted that his jaw was slacked and his eyes hooded with pleasure as he watched.

“That’s it,” he encouraged, pulling out before he sunk back into her. Belle leaned in, pressing her plush lips at the base of his cock. “You like it, don’t you?” The Dark One spoke, pulling out to only thrust it back into her mouth. “You like me fucking your pretty little mouth.”

Belle could only moan in response, but surely he could see the answer in her watering eyes and the thick spit that drooled from her mouth. And just like he said, he fucked her mouth, grabbing her by the roots of her hair and bobbing her head up and down his thick shaft.

The veins and tendons in his neck popped out as his breath hitched. “You’re going to hold it in your mouth until I tell you otherwise.”

She wasn’t sure what “it” meant until he began fucking her mouth with more urgency than before. He was rough, yet not unloving in his touch. He sought out his pleasure and she readily gave it, letting him make use of her body as he wished. 

A roar escaped from his chest, grunting as he slipped out his cock from her throat. Keeping her mouth ajar, she let him milk his hot, salty come onto her seeking tongue. There was so much of it, so sticky and thick, that she tilted her head back to keep it from escaping her parted lips.

“Don’t swallow it,” he ordered, his cock finally softening as his seed was spent.

Belle tightly pursed her lips, pushing the semen into her cheeks.

“That’s all for you,” he told her, caressing her wet lips with his thumb. “Now you can swallow, my Belle,” he ordered.

Belle gulped it down like it was the sweetest wine. Opening her swollen lips, she placed her sweaty hands on his thighs. “My lover,” she said, her voice slightly hoarse from his use, and waited for his next mouthwatering edict.

“Stand,” he beckoned, offering his hand to help her to stand.

When she did, his hands reached out and plucked the tie that held her robe together.

“Is that part of my duties?” Belle inquired, watching his soft cock stir again. She wondered if it was her voice or the sight of her naked flesh that made him burn her so.

The Dark One reached his arm up, brushing back the curls he tangled while he sought his pleasure with her mouth. “In the morning, if I wake hard and ready.” His eyes drank up the sight of her, lingering on the curve of her breasts. “Surely I will with such a beauty sleeping at my side.”

“I’ll sleep with you?” Belle inquired, not realizing that they’d share a bed or even the same chambers.

“I must protect my treasures,” he said, running his finger down the curve of her cheek. He did not lie earlier; he was a dragon that needed to horde his priceless damsel.

Her whole body quivered when his hands brushed over her breast and lifted the weight of it in his textured palm. He played with her nipple, flicking it with the tip of his claw. She cried out, leaning into his touch as she yearned for more.

“What are you going to do to me?” Belle asked, excited by his touch.

“I’m going to fuck you, my beauty,” he told her, taking another step to show that despite all the liberties he gave her, he was still her master. “Use your body in sinful and offensive ways.”

Belle’s breath hitched as her mind raced with all the delicious possibilities their two bodies could achieve together.

“Are you a virgin?” He asked, dropping her breast and snaking his hand to cup her sex.

Belle’s hands went to grasp at his shoulders, using him as an anchor when her knees began to shake. He slipped his fingers through her coarse curls, easing his digits between her swollen lips.

“Yes,” she hissed, wondering why he even doubted that. Surely, that would be obvious for any unwed princess.

“I think,” he began, hooking his finger upwards so that it pressed against her slick entrance, “I wish to keep you a virgin for a bit longer.”

Belle cried out as he spun her around, pressing he length of her back of her body against his. She felt him, pressing hard against her lower back, and realized what he had in mind. He had told her he wanted to use her body in the most sinful ways, but she hadn’t thought he’d implied  _that_.

“Master…” Belle yelped.

“What happened to lover?” The Dark One giggled, pulling back the stray locks of hair to bare the curve of her shoulder. His warm breath danced across her skin as both of his hands snaked up her ribcage, seeking out her breasts for him to hold and squeeze. She moaned, rolling her head to rest upon his shoulder as he massaged her warm flesh in circles and pulls.

He dove his fingers into her cunt, sweeping her slick folds before holding it up to his nose. “You smell sweet, like honey,” he told her after he took a deep, savoring sniff. Then he sunk his fingers into his mouth. “And taste just as delectable.”

Belle was speechless, unable to form sentences as she listened to tongue nosily drag over his lips to taste every trace of her own sweetness. When he was done, he lathered her neck in open mouth kisses. He’d rake his tongue over her skin, bite down with his blackened teeth, and suck until she felt blood vessels pop.

“This is the beginning,” he told her when he finally lifted his lips from the crook of her neck.

“The beginning of what?” Belle asked.

“Forever,” he told her, holding her chin with his fingers. He leaned in, about to kiss her lip, but averted to suck at her earlobe. She withered in his grip, crying out at the surprise delight of having her ear between his teeth.

He pushed her, guiding her to the long table that occupied the width of the Great Hall of his Dark Castle. Belle shrieked as he bent her over the edge, pressing her warm breasts against the cold surface. Belle braced her hands beside her, laying her head to the side to see him in the corner of her lusty eyes.

The Dark One leaned over her, resting his throbbing cock against her soft flesh of her derrière.

“And when you disappoint me,” he paused, grinning as he lifted his hand and brought it back down on her bottom with a firm smack. She yelped in surprise, her eyes growing wide as she felt it throb under his hand. “I’ll punish you like this.”

He brought his hand down on her other cheek, this time harder. She mewed, reveling how the sharp pain ebbed into sweet pleasure.

“Please, my lover,” she urged, thrusting out her bottom to seek more of his devilish attention.

“You like that?” he hummed, delivering another slap before grabbing it to massage away the pain. “I could never truly hurt you,” he confessed, smoothing her skin with his fingertips. “And to mar such a beauty would certainly be a crime.”

“Then how will you punish me?” Belle questioned between gasping breaths.

She spotted his smile widen. “Will you need to be punished?”

“No,” Belle promised, rubbing herself against the edge of the table. “Unless I want you to.”

The Dark One laughed, running his hands up and down the curves of her sides. “My, my,” he crooned, leaning over to place a soft kiss on the center of her spine. “What deal I’ve made.”

He rose, the cold caressing her skin once again. “Every time I spank you, I want you to beg for it.”

She didn’t need him to tell her what “it” meant anymore. He brought down his sprayed hand against her ass, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the room.

“Please, fuck me,” Belle mewed, her eyes forcing themselves closed as she gave into the pleasure. 

He grunted, slapping her other cheek. “Please, please, fuck me,” she repeated.

“Yes,” he encouraged, working back and forth until she felt whole rump sting and throb by his naughty overtures and her wetness coat her thighs. “That is one beautiful sight.”

He stopped, rubbing her hands back and forth to soothe her skin. She melted into the table, reveling in his soft hands and tender care.

“And when you’ve pleased me, I’ll do this,” he told her. Startled, she jumped when she felt his wet tongue slide between her lips.

With a yelp, she stretched her palms flat on the table and shoved her groin into his face. He drank her sweetness with enthusiasm, burying his face into her curls as he devoted herself to her pleasure. He lapped at her clit, rubbing it back and forth as he drew magical symbols that made her wither in pleasure. Lost for words, she only cried and cursed, rocking her hips shamelessly into his face as he made her come.

He gulped her delectable come, drinking her down like a goblet of fine wine.

Drained from the Dark One's attentions, Belle could hardly move and was thankful that the table bore her weight. Then, she tensed when he dragged his tongue from her entrance and up between her reddened cheeks.

“Oh!” Belle exclaimed, feeling him circle his wet tongue around her other entrance. It felt so forbidden, so indecent, that it was hard to keep her cries at bay.

He moaned, pleased at her cries, and doubled his efforts by pressing the tip of his wet muscle into her. Belle closed her eyes, quivering as he sucked and teased such a secret part of her. When he finally pushed away, she was nothing more than a lump of sweaty limbs.

Opening her eyes, she saw a glittering crystal decanter inches from her face. She sharply inhaled as he slid it out of her line of vision. The glass clicked before she felt his hand snake between her backside, coating her rump with the thick, viscous liquid.

Belle shuttered, her mouth salivating in anticipation as his finger slipped and glided to press against her tight entrance.

“Tell me again,” he said, slowly entering her to let her become accustom to such a sinful invasion.

“Please fuck me, Master,” Belle cried, staying still as she felt her muscles ease against his digit. “My love, fuck me.” She was about to plead again when she felt him begin to rotate his finger in slow circles.

“You like that, don’t you, my little Belle?” He softly beckoned, adding another finger to his efforts.

“Yes!” She encouraged, her jaw growing slack as he eased her open. “More!”

“Patience,” he playfully scolded, running her other hand down the curve of her long back. He rubbed at soothing her muscles, slicking the oil over her skin and encouraged her to grow lax on the table.

Belle cried out when removed his slick fingers from inside of her. Splaying her fingers as wide as they could go, she kept her palms flat on the table and focused on the sound of him lathering his cock with the oil. When he was done, he pushed her legs apart so he could nestle himself between them. Just as he promised, the Dark One pressed the tip of himself into the most secret part of her.

Everything went silent. Belle’s mouth opened, but she could not bring herself to cry, speak, or utter a single moan. Her chest was heaving, and a patch of fog appeared on the table surface with each heavy exhale. It took a moment of him pressing before her body accepted him. From there, he slipped effortlessly, and ever so slowly, inside of her.

Her whole body was alight with passion. She felt taken, consumed by her master and lover, and nearly died a little death when his balls pressed against her wet lips.

“Is that good, my little maid?” He questioned, but even he didn’t sound like the imp, but more like a human. A man.

With a deep groan, he placed his firm hands on her hips and slowly pulled out of her. She cried for the lack of him and moaned in desperation when he wouldn’t thrust back. She missed him.

“Push yourself onto my cock,” he ordered.

Belle shuttered from just the sound of his voice. Biting her lip, she braced the weight on her arms and gradually pushed until he was all the way inside of her again. Holding her hips tighter, her lover began to guide her, rocking her back and forth as he remained still. Having him use her body as he willed was just as pleasurable as his cock slipping in and out of her backside.

The sounds they made were embarrassingly crude, with skin slapping against skin, oil nosily sticking as their flesh met, and the creak of the table as they fucked, but it drove her to new heights. Sweat coated her brow as her arms began to ache, but she wouldn’t relent, not when she was on the edge of a great and wondrous truth. The truth was that her body was made for her pleasure, and that she could share it with a demon, and feel nothing but love. 

“Fuck me!” She whimpered, nearing the climax of her pleasure. “Fuck your little maid!”

“My love!”

That is all it took for her body exploded in sweet, blinding ecstasy. Nothing could describe the raw feeling of nerves set ablaze as her body engulfed him. She cried out, squeezing her eyes closed as her body tensed. She mewed as she buckled, trying to draw out all the pleasures that her lover gifted her.

Quickly, and without warning, he pulled himself out of her and came hard with a grunt. Too consumed by passion to consider any alternative, he shot his come in hot, sticky sprays over her back. In the end, she felt marked. Her lover had branded her, and when it washed away there would be no trace but a sweet memory. 

With her limbs lifeless, her mind dull, and her lower body tingling with the residue of his love, Belle collapsed on the table without a care in the world.

“Belle,” she heard her lover whisper as he covered her body with his. He pulled back her hair and placed an open mouth kiss to her neck. “My love,” he said again, this time making Belle smile.

He drew her up, cradling her safely in his strong arms, and summoned them upstairs. Belle squealed when the smoke evaporated and she found herself sitting a tub of steaming water, with her back pressed against her lover’s chest. Red rose petals floated on top the rippling surface, pampering her with such a beautiful flower even in the depths of winter. 

She felt him place another loving kiss on her shoulder.

“That was _amazing_ ,” Belle told him, scooting in the tub so she could face him.

“Was it everything you wished?” Rumplestiltskin asked, leaning his head against the rim of the tub with a contented sigh.

A joyful grin grew on Belle’s face as she let her wet hands run up his bare chest. “Yes,” she said, bursting with enthusiasm. “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d want to do it.”

“How could I not want to?” Rumplestiltskin countered, wiggling his eyebrows at her. “But…”

“What?” Belle said, her smile disappearing as she caught the concern look in his eyes. He often wore it when he began to doubt their love, but how could he with the threat of true love’s kiss hanging over them? One peck on the lips and she could undo his curse, surely that would be evidence enough! Still, Belle constantly found herself proving her love with sweet and creative reminders. It was easy to do, with nights like these where the snow rose so high that they were left uninterrupted for days. 

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head back, examining her face with care. “You really think I wanted that? That I bought you…to serve me,” he gulped, looking pained by his thoughts, “sexually?”

“Of course not!” Belle protested, dipping her hands in the soft water only to brush them up his chest, over his shoulders, and then down his arms. Oil, sweat, and come were still lathered over their skin, evidence of their shameless and exciting love. “That’s what makes it a fantasy…it’s not real. It's just for fun.”

Rumplestiltskin cocked his head aside, lifting his hand from the water to cup her face. “A fantasy,” he mused.

“You must have some,” Belle insisted, sighing as his fingertips massaged the base of her neck. "It'd be quite unfair if I don't fulfill one of yours."  

The devilish look in his eyes returned. “Yes,” he said, his voice deep and dark.

“Out with it,” she encouraged, feeling giddy. Everyday with her master—her lover—was a start of a new and exciting adventure. Never did she think the two of them would be mating like rabbits, consecrating every part of the castle with her skirts over her head and his breeches around his feet. 

“I am but a poor spinner,” Rumplestiltskin began, his lips curling upwards in his roguish grin, “and you are a pretty shepardess needing to be saved from a cruel wolf.”

With love blossoming in her heart, she reached over for a sponge and dipped it in the bathwater. She brought it against his chest, squeezing out the sweet smelling water over his chest. “Tell me more."

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbeta'd so expect some mistakes. And it's a fantasy y'all. :D
> 
> find me at <http://morganfir.tumblr.com/>


End file.
